Healing Eachother
by SaraSoul
Summary: Love isnt always found where or when you expect it. Sometimes it is found in pain, sometimes in loss, and sometimes in healing. (Set during New Moon)
1. Start healing

BPOV

I never want to see another Cullen as long as I lived and for good reason they up and left me. I was running across the yard at top speed extremely late for curfew. Not like Charlie would care he would just be happy Jacob kidnapped me out of the house. I tripped and was about to fall into a bunch of rocks outside our garden when I felt strong cold arms around me. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked as he pulled me back up. I dusted myself off then stepped away and coldly said "Ya. Thanks." Before turning around to see Jasper and his amber eyes. My heart speed up and my whole body went hot, I got extremely dizzy before fainting.

JPOV

I caught Bella when she fainted and lifted her up. She was burning fire hot so I took off my shirt and held her too me to have her fever go down before waking her up. "Bella you okay?" I asked even though from her temperature and how fast her heart was beating I knew she wasn't. I carried her back to my car and set her in the passenger side. She stirred a little, the way the moonlight hit her and her hair fell she was really pretty. I was no longer able to resist and leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes gently opened and I heard her whisper softly against my cold lips. "Edward." If I had a heart it would have broken then at that time. I realized I was in love with her a month after we left.

"_Jazzy?" Alice asked me. "Ya, Ally." I said looking out the window into the cold snowy Alaskan terrain. "We need to talk." She said her voice a soft hurt whisper. "Alice." I said and walked over and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug, "Bella." She said, tears streamed down her face. "What about her?" I asked pretending she didn't know that I was in love with Bella. "She is d-dieing." Alice sobbed out crumpling into my arms. I went stiff feeling her sadness and my own. I ran to Ed's room and banged down the door. "Are you happy!" I yelled at him. "About?" he asked in his distant voice. "Your killing her!" I screamed and pushed him against the wall. He scoffed and said, "No you nearly killed her, I am just protecting her."_

I left a week later and came back. So much has changed in 2 months including Bella. She let out a soft moan and then woke up coughing.

BPOV

I woke up to Jaspers arms around me and his lips pressed to my forehead. Calm came over me and I knew that had to be it as he lifted me up and carried me over to the porch and whispered softly. "Darlin we need to talk, Leave your window open, we will talk tonight." Then he left and drove away. I walked upstairs not even speaking to Charlie then curled into bed unwashed and in my clothes and just laid there. The wind blew threw my open window letting in the sweet smelling rain and grass into my room.

A few moments later I heard a knock on my window and barley whispered "come in Jasp" knowing he would hear it. He did and before I could say anthing else he was at my side with medican and a thermometer. "Bella. Your sick. You look so skinny and pale. Have you been eating? What about sleep?" he sounded frantic. The truth was I haven't been sleeping or eating or showering, and I have been skiping school. "Bella answer me." He begged. "No." I whispered my voice coarse and worn thin. He wraped his arms around me and pulled me up and set me up on his lap. "Darlin you need to eat, and sleep." He took my clothes off me without looking and lifted me up.

JPOV

_Oh God Bella's hurt I cant belive I let him hurt her, I wont let him do it again and I will heal her myself_. I turned on the water in her bathroom and wheil I held her up I washed her off. "Jasper." She whispered wheil I washed her hair the cold water beating down on us. "Yes Miss Bella." I said running my hands threw her hair rising out the conditioner. "I m-m-miss Ed-edwa-edward." She chocked out sobbing. I wraped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest before leaning down and wiping her tears away. I just held her letting her cry. I knew eventually she would be ready to move on and I would be here.

BPOV

Jasper held me forever before the crying stoped and he carried me to my room

"Hows he doing?" I asked feeling the pain even as the words came out of my mouth. "He is okay." Jasper said sending me calming waves and tucking me into bed. "Get some sleep." He whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead. He went to turn away and I grab his arm. "Stay please." I begged, his leaving was just too painful. He came back and hugged me close to his body. "Bella?" he asked softly. "Ya." I said. "What wrong?" He said. "Nothing." I said and laid down and closed my eyes and she stroked my hair back till I driffed off to sleep.


	2. Bad Calls Worse Dreams

JPOV

_Her scent is driving me crazy why didn't I ever get this sent off her before. Maybe this is what Edward felt. She is only been sleeping for 3 hours but that feels like forever. _Ring….Ring…Ring. My phone was ringing so I turned it on. "Yes?" I asked knowing it was Rose. "Where are you? What the fucking hell are you doing? Do you know what you did to Alice?" She fired off before I could even answer any of them. "I am with Bella. Protecting her. And I don't love Alice not they way I did." I said calmly. Rose knowing I was right and not wanting to admit it hung up

BPOV

_"Edward." I whispered and looked up at him. He leaned down and holding me down sunk his teeth in my neck. "Edward what are you doing?" I asked he looked up into my eyes. I didn't see his amber eyes or black eyes. I was red eyes that gleamed with lust and hunger. "EDWARD!" I screamed out in fright trying to make him realize this was me. The others stood there all laughing. Except Jasper he was trying to fight them to get to me to save me. Alice stood in front of him and grabbed his throat yanking it out with one swift move. "Alice no!" I screamed crying and the pain and weakness came over me. "JASPER!" I screamed when he fell to the ground dead. And then Edward stopped. And Alice walked over to me. "Now you will live for eternity with the one guy you ever truly loved dead." She said and let out a laugh that turned my blood to stone. I let out the last few tears of my existence. "JASPER!!" I screamed as the pain consumed me. _

"Bella." Jasper said shaking me. "Wake up it's just a dream." He pulled me closer to him as I cried all over his shirtless chest barley able to breathe. He didn't calm me he just held me and rocked me back and forth.

JPOV

After a few moments she drifted back to sleep. "I love you Jasper." She said in-between this world and sleep land. "I love you too, Bella." I said wishing I could sleep too so I wouldn't have to be away from her. Stuck here wheil she's there.


	3. Breakfast

JPOV

I rocked Bella as she slept and kissed her forehead. I moved her off my lap. I tucked her into a blanket then went outside. I hummed lightly to my car where I drove back to my empty cold house. I lay back on my bed and sighed. I wish Bella knew that I loved her. But she couldn't and never could. "Isabella Maria Swan." I said to the stars and closed my eyes and listened to my radio feeling peaceful for the time being. My alarm went off at 5 am and I got dressed and ready then into my car to pick up Bella for school.

BPOV

I heard Jaspers car pull up just as I finished making eggs and bacon for me and Charlie. "Dad breakfast!" I yelled as he looked at the game highlights from last night on ESPN. I set his down with morning coffee and the news paper then scarfed mine down with orange juice trying to get out of the house before Jasper could come in. I wasn't fast enough because I heard my door bell ring. "I'll get it!" I called out and ran to it. "Hey Jasper. Want to come in for breakfast?" I asked him jokingly he smiled at that and said. "Nope I am driving you to school though, go finish eating." He commanded then picked my stuff up and carried it to his car. "You got 5 minutes." He called to me as he was walking away. I scarfed down the rest of my food and my juice and yelled to Charlie. "Dad, I am getting a ride to school with a friend. Bye!" I ran out the door and smack dab into Jasper. He looked down at me and smirked, "You okay Darlin?" He asked sincerity flashing in his eyes. "Ya just fine." I said holding back the tears, he leaned down and wiped my eyes. "Don't cry darlin, I will protect you." He said and flashed me a brilliant smile. I walked to him with his car and then he opened the passenger side door and motioned me to get in. "Thanks." I said then got into the car and put on my seat belt remember the way the Cullen's drive. He got in and one sense of my emotions and one look at my face he was laughing. "Bella I am not as bad as the rest of my family." He said starting the car.

JPOV

I slowly started driving to school. Feeling Bella's pain and anxiousness was killing me. Not to mention her scent every second was a battle of self control not to kill or kiss her. I saw her looking out the window and felt the sadness flowing off her. "Darlin you okay?" I asked not taking my eyes off her. She slowly shook her head yes. I felt her lying and rubbed her leg. She turned over and looked at me her eyes brimming over with tears. "I am fine." She choked out.


	4. Update

So I guess after all the years I have been gone, I owe you all an explanation.

When I started writing I was younger, much younger like 14 or 15. I had fallen in love with a boy a few years older. He was my muse, he is the one I reference as my dobe and my soulmate.

Well not to get to personal with the details but he left me and as you can tell my writing fell apart when he did.

We stayed in touch and in love, now all these years later I am about to turn 19 and him 22 so I have come back to my writing.

I am going to start new stories, finish old stories, and fix 'I miss you' by totally re doing everything (on a new story of course) but the first chapter.

Ohh and I am always open to reading new things or watching new anime if you ever wanna suggest some to me just pm me. ^.^

Please feel free to read some of my fictionpress stories and poems too, same username.


End file.
